


Pieces of us

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Элеанор всегда была жадной.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю ФБ 2016 для команды Library of Advetures. Беты Jack Stapleton и olya11.

Чарльз появляется неожиданно, никогда не предупреждает о себе — все такой же бесцеремонный, черт бы его побрал. Ночью Элеанор спускается на кухню, услышав там шум, и застает его за столом уплетающим остатки вчерашней еды прямо из кастрюли. Рядом бутыль рома, к которой Вейн уже успел приложиться, и запах алкоголя Элеанор чувствует через всю комнату.  
— Чтоб тебя, Чарльз! — она со стуком ставит подсвечник на стол.  
— Готовить здесь стали совсем паршиво, — хмыкает Чарльз. — Не то что в прежние времена.  
— Какой же ты... — Элеанор замолкает, не в силах подобрать слов.  
— Грубый, невоспитанный дикарь? — радостно подсказывает Чарльз.  
— Именно! Даже спрашивать не хочу, как ты вошел.  
— Это все, что тебя интересует? — Чарльз, если хочет, может выглядеть ужасно милым — вот как сейчас. Сколько раз уже Элеанор покупалась на это? И когда перестанет? Она качает головой.  
— Ты невыносим, — подойдя ближе, она наматывает на палец прядь волос Чарльза — они все такие же длинные, даже длинней её собственных. Он перехватывает её руку, его пальцы скользят по её пальцам, поднимаются выше, к тонкой коже запястья, еще выше. Элеанор втягивает в себя воздух сквозь зубы. Чарльз тянет её к себе, заставляя нагнуться, или ей кажется и это она нагибается, чтобы его поцеловать?  
До постели они, как всегда, не добираются. Чарльз трахает её прямо на столе, уронив подсвечник, так что они оказываются в полной темноте, но какая, к черту, разница? Элеанор стонет от наслаждения так громко, что это может разбудить прислугу, но уж до них-то ей точно нет дела.

***

Элеанор просыпается от ощущения пустоты рядом с собой. Чарльз сидит на кровати спиной к ней, неподвижный как статуя. Она садится, зажигает свечу.  
— Что случилось? — Элеанор касается рукой его плеча, и Чарльз поворачивает к ней голову, качнув занавесью волос.  
Выражение лица у него какое-то растерянное — будто он забыл, зачем пришел, и отчаянно пытается вспомнить.  
— Я должен идти, — наконец произносит он.

***

Макс окружает себя комфортом и красивыми вещами, привезенными из метрополии. Изысканные шелка платьев, дорогие украшения, тонкое стекло бокалов, из которых они пьют вино. Она очень далеко ушла от шлюшки из местного борделя, служившей Элеанор развлечением. Но Макс по-прежнему её тихая гавань. Элеанор сворачивается в клубок на диванчике, скинув туфли и подложив под голову подушку. Макс гладит её по волосам.  
— Ты устала, — Элеанор прикрывает глаза в знак согласия. — Ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось. Если хочешь, — Элеанор благодарно кивает, но нет, пожалуй, есть вещи, которые не стоит говорить даже Макс. Особенно Макс — они могут слишком сильно ранить её, так было бы нечестно. Вместо этого она перехватывает руку Макс и целует смуглые пальцы. От жеста Элеанор у Макс делается какое-то странное выражение лица — не обрадованное, нет, почти испуганное. Она замирает, её губы дрожат.  
— Элеанор...  
Ночью Элеанор лежит, положив голову на плечо спящей Макс, и слушает её дыхание.

***

Миссис Хадсон не работает больше на Кастада де Контрактасьон, но взгляд у неё все такой же цепкий и внимательный — и неодобрительный. В том ли дело, что ей не нравится Элеанор, или в дурацких правилах приличия, принятых в метрополии, которые Элеанор никогда до конца не понять? Бывшая королева воров и губернатор Нассау ужинают вместе так часто, что это наверняка служит поводом для сплетен. Репутации Элеанор повредить уже ничто не может: если в городе и есть человек, которого за глаза обвиняют во всех смертных грехах, то это она, но её никогда не волновало, что в Нассау думают о ней.  
Впрочем, миссис Хадсон не о чем беспокоиться — все чрезвычайно прилично. До зубовного скрежета. Они с Вудсом ведут себя как два неуклюжих танцора, которые боятся ненароком отдавить друг другу ноги — не дай бог задеть старые раны, напомнить о прошлом. Зачем они в таком случае продолжают видеться? Хороший вопрос. Элеанор говорит себе, что Нассау — слишком маленький город, игнорировать друг друга все равно бы не получилось. Какие оправдания выдумывает себе он, она знать не хочет.  
Они говорят о бизнесе и политике. Эти две вещи всегда хорошо им удавались. Или почти всегда. Они казались идеальными деловыми партнерами, но у неё было её прошлое (которое и сделало её настолько ценной для него, какая ирония), а у него — слишком много обязательств (которые и свели их вместе). И жена, конечно же, как она могла забыть о жене.  
Колониальная торговля, новости из Лондона, опять выросшие в этом году налоги. Кто бы мог подумать, что может быть столько личного в разговорах о, мать их, налогах?  
После чая Элеанор прощается и уходит. Миссис Хадсон провожает её взглядом старой ищейки. Эта женщина точно больше не занимается шпионажем? У неё все время такой вид, будто она что-то вынюхивает.  
Завернув за угол, Элеанор возвращается, сворачивает к черному ходу и, отперев дверь ключом (это был и её дом когда-то, может она иметь ключ? И что с того, что с тех пор хозяева менялись несколько раз?), поднимается наверх. Ступени покосились и скрипят еще сильнее, чем в дни её детства.  
— Тебе надо починить эту дурацкую лестницу, — говорит Элеанор Вудсу. — Она ужасно скрипит.

***

Флинт появляется изредка, как и положено неуловимому призраку, о котором рассказывают легенды. «Морж» бросает якорь в гавани — Элеанор узнает этот корабль сразу, — шлюпка швартуется у деревянного пирса. Элеанор непроизвольно делает шаг навстречу (доски скрипят под ногами), но Флинт смотрит мимо неё — что ж, неудивительно, он и раньше её не замечал. Она не оборачивается — и так знает, кого Флинт видит за её плечом: только один человек может заставить его улыбаться, как прежде. Эта улыбка когда-то размягчила сердце Элеанор, убедила поверить его обещаниям — и вот что вышло. Она потеряла Макс, Чарльза, даже Вудса, в конце концов, потому что Флинт стал её роком. Флинт забрал у неё все и не дал взамен ничего — не считать же, в самом деле, чертову улыбку?  
Элеанор всегда была жадной, но даже давно и окончательно мертвый Флинт принадлежит не ей. Миранда Барлоу (или Гамильтон? поди разбери, как теперь её называть) берет его за руку, мягко улыбаясь, и уводит с собой. Элеанор провожает их взглядом. Иногда ей кажется, что на берегу Миранду и Флинта встречает кто-то третий, но, сколько она ни вглядывается, не может разобрать лица — только темный мужской силуэт.  
Что ж, усмехается Элеанор, даже после смерти нельзя иметь все сразу. 


End file.
